BearBomb
BearBomb is the name of several American advertising programs by Cartoon Network which consists of airing five new episodes of We Bare Bears daily during a regular work week. The first Bomb premiered consecutively in the week of July 27th through the 31st at 6:30 p.m. EST. Status * BearBomb 1 has ended. It occurred from July 27, 2015 starting at 6:30 p.m. EST and ended July 31, 2015. * BearBomb 2 has ended. It occurred from October 12, 2015 starting at 6:30 p.m. EST and ended October 16, 2015. * BearBomb 3 has ended. It occurred from November 2, 2015 starting at 7:00 p.m. EST and ended November 6, 2015. * BearBomb 4 has ended. It occurred from August 1, 2016 starting at 5:00 p.m. EST and ended August 5, 2016. * BearBomb 5 has ended. It occurred from April 3, 2017 starting at 7:00 p.m. EST and ended April 27, 2017. * BearBomb 6 has ended. It occurred from August 7, 2017 starting at 6:00 p.m. EST and ended August 11, 2017. Listings BearBomb 1 * Monday: "Our Stuff" / "Viral Video" (6:30 p.m. & 6:45 p.m. EST) (July 27) * Tuesday: "Food Truck" (6:30 p.m. EST) (July 28) * Wednesday: "Chloe" (6:30 p.m. EST) (July 29) * Thursday: "Panda's Date" (6:30 p.m. EST) (July 30) * Friday: "Everyday Bears" (6:30 p.m. EST) (July 31) BearBomb 2 * Monday: "Brother Up" (6:30 p.m. EST) (October 12) * Tuesday: "Occupy Bears" (6:30 p.m. EST) (October 13) * Wednesday: "Panda's Sneeze" (6:30 p.m. EST) (October 14) * Thursday: "The Road" (6:30 p.m. EST) (October 15) * Friday: "Emergency" (6:30 p.m. EST) (October 16) BearBomb 3https://twitter.com/threebarebears/status/659834015600394241 * Monday: "Tote Life" (7:00 p.m. EST) (November 2) * Tuesday: "Charlie and the Snake" (7:00 p.m. EST) (November 3) * Wednesday: "Video Date" (7:00 p.m. EST) (November 4) * Thursday: "Pet Shop" (7:00 p.m. EST) (November 5) * Friday: "Chloe and Ice Bear" (7:00 p.m. EST) (November 6) BearBomb 4[http://zap2it.com/2016/07/we-bare-bears-new-episodes-island-time-cereal-mascot-competition/ Hey We Bare Bears fans: It’s the exclusive you’ve been waiting for...] * Monday: "Fashion Bears" (5:00 p.m. EST) (August 1) * Tuesday: "The Island" (5:00 p.m. EST) (August 2) * Wednesday: "Bear Flu" (5:00 p.m. EST) (August 3) * Thursday: "Chicken and Waffles" (5:00 p.m. EST) (August 4) * Friday: "The Audition" (5:00 p.m. EST) (August 5) BearBomb 5 This is the first BearBomb to last the duration of an entire month. New episodes will air every weeknight in April 2017. Monday * "Grizzly the Movie" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 3) (SEASON 3 PREMIERE) * "$100" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 10) * "Planet Bears" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 17) * "Panda's Art" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 24) Tuesday * "Subway" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 4) * "Neighbors" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 11) (SEASON 2 FINALE) * "Coffee Cave" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 18) * "Poppy Rangers" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 25) Wednesday * "Anger Management" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 5) * "Professor Lampwick" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 12) * "Charlie's Big Foot" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 19) * "Lucy's Brother" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 26) Thursday * "Panda's Friend" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 6) * "Ralph" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 13) * "The Demon" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 20) * "We Bare Bears Digital Shorts 3" (7:00 p.m. EST) (April 27) BearBomb 6 * Monday: "The Fair" (7:00 p.m. EST) (August 7) * Tuesday: "Private Lake" (7:00 p.m. EST) (August 8) * Wednesday: "Lunch with Tabes" (7:00 p.m. EST) (August 9) * Thursday: "Road Trip" (7:00 p.m. EST) (August 10) * Friday: "Summer Love" (7:00 p.m. EST) (August 11) Trivia * BearBomb is the official name given to this event, as confirmed by the official Tumblr account of the show. ** The name may have been inspired by StevenBomb, another advertising and airing program very similar to BearBomb in style and name. ** The calender made for the first BearBomb is evidence of this, as the pictures used to depict the episodes were very vague as to what the episodes would be about, much like the calendars made for the StevenBombs. * The first BearBomb, rather than airing the usual five episodes, aired six. ** This is because the first BearBomb kickstarted the series during its premiere, and most, if not all, shows require to air two episodes at least on their premiere day. * It appears the art in both of the BearBomb promotion images was drawn by Lauren Sassen. * We Bare Bears is the only Cartoon Network series that has had two consecutive Bombs. Gallery WDB Bearbomb Schedule.png|Promotional schedule for BearBomb 1, an event where brand new We Bare Bears episodes premiere on Cartoon Network. Tumblr nvyowf6IAG1uzwf7co1 1280.png|Promotional schedule for BearBomb 2. Tumblr nx1kcwLxZZ1uzwf7co1 1280.png|Promotional schedule for BearBomb 3. Tumblr ob3h1rEF6H1uzwf7co1 540.gif|Promotional schedule for BearBomb 4. Tumblr o9k718N9wc1uzwf7co1 r1 540.gif|Promotional artwork drawn in a collaboration by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen for a 6 New Shorts event. Frontpagepromo.png|From the "Will You Be There?" promo. Videos File:We Bare Bears - Week of Premieres (Promo) Similar Events * Back-to-Back Bear Stacks * Six New Shorts! Category:A to Z Category:Events